Revenge
by charlottembp
Summary: Carol Thompson has suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters. She may only be a Seventh Year, but she has the full force of the Marauders behind her to help her avenge her family.


**Beginning of another story! I have so many on the go but I do have a plan for this one, unlike any of the others... Please review etc! This is a short first chapter to set up the story and introduce a new OC.**

* * *

A single tear rolled down Carol's cheek, and she wiped at it roughly with the back of her gloves. The water froze a little on her cheek and she sniffed a few times, trying hard to get herself together. Her barn owl circled high above her, buffeted a little by a winter breeze from the west. Carol breathed shallowly, her throat dry as she tried to speak.

"Weetabix," she said quietly, "Come here."

The owl swooped down gracefully and settled beside her on the wooden bench. She tucked a small scroll into his post-pouch and ruffled his feathers absent-mindedly.

"Take that to the Ministry please. I don't care whom to."

The owl nibbled on her fingers gently and then launched itself into the ever-increasing wind, his powerful wings beating rhythmically as he rose slowly away from her. Carol watched until he had disappeared entirely from view. She looked down once at the message he had brought her that morning, now folded and feathered at the edges.

"Carol? Is that you?"

Sirius Black approached the Black Lake cautiously, his hands shielding his face against the bitter cold. He could make out the shape of a figure sitting on the bench by the lake's edge. The girl was short and stocky, with wide shoulders and long brown hair escaping the hood of a heavy winter cloak.

"How did you find me?" Carol sniffed and kept her head down to hide the redness of her eyes.

Sirius paused. He'd used the map.

"Just a hunch," he said, moving to sit beside her on the old bench, "Are you alright?"

Carol was silent.

"Stupid question," he mumbled, "Sorry."

She handed him the letter, saying nothing. Sirius scanned it quickly, the first sentence confirming the article he'd seen in the Daily Prophet that morning.

_It is my regretful duty to inform you of the deaths of Geraldine Thompson and Liam Thompson early yesterday evening. As you are the next of kin, Ministry officials will arrange a formal meeting with you over the next few days to discuss the finalisation of their affairs and to arrange a funeral. An official inquiry has been launched into their deaths, which are suspected to be as a result of Dark magic. Our sincerest apologies._

Sirius folded the letter and offered it back to Carol. She held it at arm's length and drew her wand.

"Incendio," she muttered, watching as the letter set fire immediately. It burned quickly into a handful of charred ashes that were scattered out of her palm by the breeze.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said again.

Carol bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm an orphan," she blurted out.

Sirius put an arm around her and she turned into him, tears soaking into his robes as she began to sob. Sirius had never seen this side of any girl- Gryffindors were too strong to cry in front of each other.

"The Ministry will find them," said Sirius, "They always get the Death Eaters in the end. They'll put them in Azkaban."

"That doesn't bring back my parents."

"I know," he said quietly, "But it will make you feel better."

She sniffed against his chest

"Thanks Sirius."

"Want to come back up to the castle? The guys were worrying about you. We even sent Peter to check the Forbidden forest." Not strictly true. Peter had been sent to get the map from their room.

She shook her head, "I don't want attention from this. It just makes me more of a target for gossip."

"The Hogwarts rumour mill wouldn't stoop that low. Everyone respects that that would be too far."

"Sure about that?"

"No-one said anything last month."

Carol winced. She had forgotten that this wasn't the first time.

"They gave Arabella distance. They'll treat you with the same respect."

"I don't want respect. I want them back."

"That's not something we can give you," Sirius squeezed her a little, "We can only listen and try to help you get through this."

"How about helping me get even?"

Sirius looked down at her, a little shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"No, _you're_ Sirius."

He rolled his eyes, "Worst joke in the book. I'm ashamed."

"I'm not in the best position to make witty jokes. Traumatic experience, remember?"

She shivered then as a gust of wind cut through her cloak.

"Let's go up to the castle and get you warm first," said Sirius, "Then we'll talk about avenging your family."


End file.
